


Уроборос

by maleficio



Category: The Human Centipede (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficio/pseuds/maleficio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всю жизнь доктор Хейтер разделял людей. Выйдя на пенсию, он решил соединять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроборос

Первые сорок экспериментов оказались безуспешными. Подопытные умирали – иногда во время операции, иногда через несколько дней после нее. Доктор Хейтер уже предчувствовал скорый конец: полиция не могла не заинтересоваться, почему в окрестностях постоянно пропадают люди. Но когда он уже был готов отчаяться, все получилось.

Всю жизнь он проработал хирургом, разделяя сиамских близнецов. И всю жизнь его терзала мысль о том, что, возможно, он поступает неправильно. Возможно, людей следовало, наоборот, соединять. Иногда ему казалось, что те несчастные, которых он отрезает друг от друга, обладают особыми чувствами, недоступными обычному человеку.

Выйдя на пенсию, доктор Хейтер начал воплощать идею о создании единого существа – человеческой многоножки. Он приступил к делу с жаром, ощущая себя творцом, почти богом. Отдельные элементы следовало собрать, сшивая анус первого человека со ртом следующего. Таким образом, возникнет единая пищеварительная система, надеялся Хейтер. А позднее, вероятно, появится и более глубокая, рецепторная связь. Но в начале он не создал ничего, кроме страданий.

Он почти разочаровался в своей задумке, когда, наконец, созданный им конструкт выжил. Ни один из его сегментов не показывал признаков некроза или инфекции. Швы быстро заросли, и многоножка чувствовала себя прекрасно. Иногда она гуляла вместе с доктором, ее отдельные сегменты слаженно шли на четвереньках по левую сторону от него, как собака.

Воодушевленный успехом, Хейтер начал присоединять к многоножке новые элементы. Он усовершенствовал препараты и технику выполнения операции – смертей при сшивании теперь не было.

Многоножка росла. Ее пришлось выдворить из дома и поселить на улице, под навесом. Хейтер понимал, что не сможет долго прятать столь длинную цепочку соединенных людей. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь забредет к его уединенному дому и, увидев многоножку, вызовет полицейских. Поэтому доктор спешил с экспериментами, почти перестал спать, практически не ел. Его радовало то, что у конструкта, как он и предполагал, начало развиваться отдельное сознание, иное, чем было у составляющих его людей. Теперь новых сегментов не нужно было даже обучать технике передвижения в многоножке. С самого начала они умели ходить правильно, подстраиваясь под общий шаг, словно это умение передалось им от предыдущих элементов.

Хейтер начал выезжать в близлежащие города в поисках новых пациентов. Как одержимый, он все увеличивал и увеличивал свое создание, ожидая, что в один прекрасный день в нем не останется ничего человеческого, и он увидит то откровение, которого ждал всю жизнь. Но, как оказалось, развитие многоножки застопорилось. Дальше примитивных общих реакций на раздражители дело не шло. Да, если прижигать один ее сегмент, другие тоже явно показывали, что им больно. Да, ходила она на удивление слаженно. Да, ее общая пищеварительная система работала идеально. Но доктор Хейтер ждал большего.

Им завладело отчаяние. Он не знал, что делать. Присоединение новых и новых частей ничего не меняло. А расследование уже началось – пару раз его останавливали в городах для проверки документов, а один раз даже допросили в участке. После этого он перестал уезжать и просто сидел в своем доме, глядя на свернувшуюся кольцами многоножку во дворе, и ждал конца.

Однажды это зрелище подало ему идею. Она напрашивалась сама собой, и лучшего варианта для последнего эксперимента он не смог бы придумать. Доктор Хейтер решил замкнуть многоножку, соединив два крайних сегмента.

Такой вариант потребовал бы новой модели питания. Для начала можно было бы вводить питательный раствор внутривенно. Но разработка системы потребовала бы слишком много времени. А у Хейтера его не было. Зато в успехе он был уверен.

Многоножка тоже предчувствовала, что ее ждет. Она ластилась к ногам доктора, побуждая его быстрее приняться за дело. Он поймал себя на том, что завидует ей – конструкту предстояло испытать то, что еще не испытывал ни один человек. Многоножка должна была стать высшим, особенным существом.

Всю ночь перед последней операцией эти мысли не давали ему покоя. И когда пришло утро, Хейтер разделся, аккуратно сложил одежду, ввел себе в вену специальный раствор и вышел во двор. Многоножка тут же поняла его намерения. Как он и предчувствовал, ее ловкие руки взяли принесенные им стерильные иглы, готовясь провести сшитие. Когда он опустился на четвереньки между двумя сегментами, им завладел страх. Но вскочить и убежать он не успел – его уже схватили и операция началась.

***

 

Десять дней в небе над лесом, в котором стоял дом Хейтера, переливалось северное сияние. В близлежащих городах радио ловило странные речи, а телевизоры показывали бредовые видения, которые не транслировались ни одним каналом. Пошли разговоры о чудовищном змее в лесах.

Потом территорию оцепили военные. Какое-то время они ждали, а потом таинственные явления внезапно прекратились. Мнения людей разделились – одни считали, что армейские убили источник их тревог, другие утверждали, что оно сдохло само, третьи были уверены, что существо в лесу сумело договориться с военными. В любом случае, когда люди в камуфляже покидали окрестности дома Хейтера, в колонне среди грузовиков и бронетранспортеров ехала огромная длинная фура с маркировкой «ценный груз».


End file.
